The Two Fosters
by lizzi3879
Summary: Leigh Anne Foster lost her family to a river about 2 years ago and had to come live with her only living relatives. Winnie Foster's family. Now she is 20 and about to go on the adventure of a life time after learning that she and Winnie will be going to an all girls school far away from Tree Gap, they run off into the Foster's next door woods. They find something everlasting.
1. Chapter 1

**_Dear fellow readers,_**

**_ I decided to write a fanfic book for "_****_Tuck Everlasting_****_" I'm super excited to start this! One of my reading class story's was "Tuck Everlasting". One of my class mates hated the ending, I didn't mind it, however it wasn't one of my favorite endings (although "The Fault in our Stars" was even worse...) I will have to work on my "Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys: Cautious Ghost first though... So in between school, ND and HB and this new book, I'm going to be soooo busy. So anyway, the book is about Winnie and Jessie and Miles. I added a new character. Her name is Leah Foster. Soo enjoy the book. Kay? Good. _**

**_Later her and Review on_**

**_Libby_**

_Chapter 1_

It was hot summer day in the month of August. The little spring that know one knew about, sat there in the middle of the forest dripping water as it always did. There was only one family that knew of the spring. Their names were the Tucks. How I know you may ask? Well, you'll figure it out sooner rather than later. If you still can't I'll tell you.

**_***Tuck Everlasting***_**

Winnie Foster and her dear cousin, Leigh Anne Foster, were laying on the ground watching the clouds like they always did. Leigh Anne, being 20, had been moved in with the Fosters when she was 19, when her parents and siblings had died on that cold winter night. Her being the only one alive. Mrs. Mary Jane Hadens Foster and her husband, Leigh Anne's father's brother, Mr. George Franklin Foster took her in, since they were her only living relatives. Now Mrs. Mary Foster disliked Leigh Anne very much for her beautiful long, blonde-brownish hair and her wonderful facial structure and even her attitude. When Leigh Anne first arrived, Mrs. Foster saw Leigh Anne's hair, and cut it all off leaving her with some what of long hair that went to her shoulders. Even Mrs. Foster was jealous of her own daughter! Winnie was beautiful for 15 and had grown up very quickly. Having the most beautiful auburn hair and most beautiful of green eyes. Her attitude was a mixture of all her family. In the while, Mrs. Foster hated the two girls, she still had to take care of them in fear of her husband. "Winifred! Leigh Anne! Get off that grass and come inside. It's to hot outside and you'll ruin your dresses!" said Mrs. Foster. "Yes, mother we will be right there!" said Winnie, annoyed her mother was interrupting Leigh Anne's and her daydreams about life. "You know what Leigh Anne." said Winnie. "What?" asked Leigh Anne. "You can move any day of the week and yet you stay here. With my mother. Who slaps you and puts you down in the cellar." said Winnie. "You're point is?" asked Leigh Anne. "Why don't you leave and start you're family? Find you're true love. You can bring me along if you want. That way we can both find our true loves." said Winnie. "Winifred! If your momma heard that I'd be locked in the cellar for a week!" cried Leigh Anne. Leigh Anne saw Winnie's face. "Look. When you are 17, I'll take you and all your clothes and animals, and take you to New York. If you like it, you can stay, if not we both come here to TreeGap." said Leigh Anne. "Okay. Deal." Winnie said. "Winfred! Leigh Anne! Father's back!" cried Grandma Foster. They pulled their dresses up, so they could run, and ran to the house to greet Mr. Foster. While they weren't looking, a man in a yellow suit passed by their front gate and smiled, deciding to come back later. This man was looking for the family known as the Tucks. So have you made the connections yet? About who I am? No, I'm not the author. I'm a character of course! Just passing this story so my kids can tell theirs and theirs can tell my great grandchildren. If I ever have any...

*****Tuck Everlasting*****

After supper and eating with the Foster family, Leigh Anne and Winnie went outside to catch fireflies. That was when the Man in the Yellow suit came and had a word with the girls. "Excuse me. Miss?" he asked. Leigh Anne noticed first and asked "May I help you sir?" she asked, walking up to him. "Yes. Maybe." he said. "Do you know the Tuck family?" he asked. "Why, I've only lived here for a year, sir. Please wait a minute. Cousin!" said Leigh Anne. By then Winnie and Mrs. Foster noticed the man in the bright yellow suit. While Winnie walked over, Mrs. Foster came out on the porch, "Winifred! Who are you talking to?" Mrs. Foster asked. "I do not know mother!" Winnie said back. The man in the yellow suit asked again about the Tucks. "No sir. My family and I don't get out much.." said Winnie. By then, Mrs. Foster had come to Winnie and Leigh Anne's side. "Why in the name of the Lord are you bothering my family at this time of night? Do you have business with my husband?" asked Mrs. Foster. "No, no. Just looking for a certain family, my mother's best friend's family. That is." said the man. "We don't get out much. Now if you'll excuse us." said Mrs. Foster. "Oh. Alright thank you and have a good evening." said the man. "Thank. You. I. Think. I. Will." said Mrs. Foster through gritted teeth.

**So.. Thanks for reading. I have school tomorrow, so I won't be posting till after. I changed my mind on Leah's name. I wanted to put Leah's name in. That's when the _"Blind Side"_ comes in. I love the name Leigh Anne. So I used it in the book.  
So yeah. Have a wonderful evening wherever you live! This is also a practice to up my book writing skills!**

**Good Night Fan Fiction**

**Libby **


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Not long after going inside, Mr. Foster called the two girls, Mrs. Foster grimacing. "Yes dear?" asked Mrs. Foster, sounding like a vicious snake. "Now look Winnie and Leigh Anne, you know that Mary and I love you both. We've seen how you act. Leigh Anne. You're supposed to be married by now. Or at least engaged. But, each suitor says that you would be an inappropriate wife. For the social life." began Mr. Foster. " So Mary and I have to decided to send you both off to a girls only school in Chicago. There you-" "I don't want to go to a school in Chicago! We can't even go outside our own fence father!" cried Winnie. The fence that Winnie talked of rounded their house, in which caged the Foster family in their yard and house. "Now, Winifred..' said Mr. Foster. "No Papa. I don't. Want. To. Go." said Winnie. "Mary or Leigh Anne please." said Mr. Foster. "Now George.." said Mrs. Foster going to her husband's side. Winnie burst into tears. "How could you?!" she cried and ran out of the house. Leigh Anne took one last look at her Aunt and Uncle. Mrs. Foster grimacing and Mr. Foster staring down at paper work. She sighed and followed Winnie. Winnie ran into the woods. She heard footsteps. "Winnie!" cried a voice. "No, mother. I will not go to that school!" cried Winnie. "Winnie! It's me. Leigh Anne! Where are you?" asked Leigh Anne. Winnie stepped out in front of Leigh Anne. "Right here." she said. "Oh thank goodness." said Leigh Anne, huge relief on her face. "Now. Where are we?" asked Leigh Anne. "I don't know." Winnie said. They turned and turned and all they saw was forest. "Maybe if we try to go to the dirt road, we'll find a cabby and ask for a ride to our home." said Winnie. "Yes. Let's do that." said Leigh Anne, agreeing. And as they were doing this, they had no clue that a man that seemed so kind had been following them. He wore a yellow suit. No! I'm not him! I'm a object. No, I'm not the yellow suit. I'm something sooo different. How would this man know of the Tucks and the spring, if he doesn't even no where they are!

*****Tuck Everlasting*****

_Mae Tuck was in a white room. Her husband, Angus and her son, 17 year old Jesse, on her side. Her black haired son, Miles holding an infant, and a little girl_

_about 5 years old. "Mom. Look. Meet Beu." said Miles. He looked so happy. He hasn't been happy since Jill, Anna and Beu.__It was so sad. Then the room turned black. The little girl and the infant disappeared. The room turned dark. Then became completely black. "Mom. Dad. Where's Anna and Beu?" asked Miles. A small spring appeared in the corner of the room. "No. NO. No, please no." said Mae. Then she woke up._

Mae Tuck shot up. She was trembling from the nightmare. _Don't worry about the boys and you won't have this nightmare, Mae._ she thought. Angus Tuck, her husband who was just known as "Tuck" sat up next to her. "Again?" asked Tuck. "Yes." she said guilty. "I was having the same dream I've had since we drank from that stupid spring. You know. The one where we all go to Heaven and meet Jesus, Mary, God, Anna and Jill?" said Tuck. Mae popped her husband lightly on the shoulder and said, "Tuck. If we would have found how to die, we all probably would have died by now." said Mae. "I know, I know. Aren't you s'pose to meet the boys today?" asked Tuck as Mae was getting up. "Yes. Now get a move on and go cook breakfast. I need to eat quick. The boys are always beating me and old Ginger. Tuck groaned. "Come on old fart. UP!" said Mae shoving him up. "Alright, alright!" he said. Mae got dressed and walked passed the mirror without looking into it. She was used to doing that. She always had. Since when she drank from the spring that is.

After having breakfast with Tuck, Mae grabbed her light blue bonnet, and grabbed Ginger and started in her slow trip to the spring.

** *** Tuck Everlasting*****

After having to sleep on the ground over night, Leigh Anne wanted to get Winnie safely home. They continued their journey at first light. Leigh Anne was NOT a morning person, knew in order to get home, one must wake up early. While they were walking, Winnie suddenly went into a crouch. "Leigh Anne. Get down." Winnie whispered. Leigh Anne followed Winnie. Then pointed to a figure. A human one. Leigh Anne thanked her prayers that it wasn't an animal that wouldn't hurt them. A blonde head boy around the age of 17 or 18 was drinking from the spring that was next to him. When the boy stood up, Winnie followed. The boy noticed her. "Ho-How long have you been sitting there?" asked the boy. Leigh Anne followed her cousin's lead. "We. Actually. And _we_ have been sitting here long enough to see you drink out of that spring." Leigh Anne said, standing up. "Can- May I have a sip. I'm quite thirsty.." said Winnie walking. "NO!" cried the boy. "Why?" asked Winnie. Winnie's most ungrateful sin. Curiosity. "Because. Because it's poisoned!" he cried. "But you aren't dead and there's no foam or deadly chemicals coming out of it. If it was TRUELY poisoned, you would be dead, on the ground and there would be foam growing on it." said Leigh Anne. Leigh Anne's sin. Being smart and smart mouthed. The boy eyed her suspiciously. "She is most likely right. Don't even try to fake a death. You aren't magically going to have foam everywhere." said Winnie. Suddenly, two horses came out of no where. "Miles. Don't! I've got this!" said the boy. The man on the back of the horse, Miles, had black hair and beautiful brown eyes. "No, Jesse, you don't." Miles said. "Miles? Jesse?" called out a voice. "Over here Ma!" yelled Jesse. A plump old woman came out of the trees, with a horse. "My... What is going on?" asked their mother. "They know, Ma." said Miles. Then Jesse made eye contact with Miles and then Jesse grabbed his horse and got on and put Winnie in front of him. Then took off. The boys mother followed. Leigh Anne saw the boy begin to leave her. "NO! You will not take my cousin!" she screamed. She hopped on the other horse behind Miles, and took off, leaving Miles cursing. Leigh Anne caught up with the boys mother. "My word!" said their mother. Leigh Anne would normally be polite and give them back their horse OR even had ask to use the horse in the first place, but when it comes to kidnapping her cousin. You give her her cousin back and everything will be okay. She passed their mother and was midway there when the boy, Miles, caught up to her and while she wasn't looking pulled the reigns. "HEY!" cried Leigh Anne. She did the worst mistake her hands could have EVER done. She let go to hold onto the horn. The horse was still going mighty fast was beginning to slow down, thanks to Miles. Miles tied the reigns around his own saddle horn and made sure Leigh Anne wouldn't try to ride without reigns. "My uncle is going to worry about his daughter and me." murmured Leigh Anne. "Maybe. But first. We must explain. You must of heard Jesse and my name. But anyways, my names Miles Tuck." said Miles. Leigh Anne looked at him in pure shock. Still haven't figured it out yet? Oh well just wait.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

"And you are?" asked Miles. Leigh Anne scolded herself for sitting there with her mouth open. "Uh. Leigh Anne. Leigh Anne Foster." said Leigh Anne. "Oh, so you're a Foster." said Miles. "'Oh, so you're a Foster' is that all you're going to say to me?" asked Leigh Anne. "Maybe, maybe not." said Miles. Leigh Anne rolled her eyes. "You know Mrs. Foster. You're are quite young to be a wife." said Miles. "Excuse me?!" asked Leigh Anne. "I said-" he began, "I am NOT married. I'm a Pureblood Foster. Not married in. I've lived with the Fosters since I was 19!" said Leigh Anne. "Oh that's great to know." he said, and added "But it doesn't look like your family is coming." "Wherever my cousin goes, I follow." Leigh Anne said. "Oh. So it's now cousins, is it?" asked Miles, sarcastically. Leigh Anne was inches close to slapping him, but realized that he was messing with her to rouse her temper. She decided. If it's a game you want to play Mr. Tuck, then a game it shall be. she thought. "Oh. Do you have any family besides Jesse and your mother?" asked Leigh Anne. "Yes. My father." he replied. "And if I am to say I know a man that is looking for you and that I saw him in the woods, what would you say? Just to ask, that is." said Leigh Anne. She looked him. He had a gaped mouth open. "Oh. Mr. Tuck. Look ahead please. You're about to run us into a tree." said Leah Anne, sweetly. Miles turned the horse out of the range of the tree. "Do you know his na-name?" asked Miles. "No. Never caught his name. Sorry." said Leigh Anne. "You're lying." he said, angrily. "Maybe, maybe not." she said quoting Miles earlier comment. "Tell me girl!" he growled, he grabbed her arm, hard. "First. I am not a girl. I'm a lady. Second. I. Did. Not. Get. His. Name. Three. Yes, I was lying about him in the woods. However, I saw him by our fence when I ran after my cousin. And four. Let go of me." said Leigh Anne, angrily. It was all true about what she had said. She had seen a man in a yellow suit walking, after she ran after Winnie. Though, she thought by then, there were no Tucks at all. They came through the branches to a small red house next to a small pond. Winnie was already there, getting off Jesse's horse. Leah Anne hopped off and picked up her dresses and went to Winnie. "Winifred Katherine Foster!" yelled Leigh Anne. "If you ever run to that damned forest or anywhere, like in New York. I'll sit you back home with your father and mother and agree with them about sending you off to the school in Chicago!" Leigh Anne said to Winnie. "I'm so sorry, Leigh. It happened all so quickly." said Winnie. Leigh Anne hugged her tightly. "What in the name of the Lord?" asked a man, coming out. "Mae. What's going on? Did Miles and Jesse meet some girls or somethin'?" asked the man. "No, Tuck. These girls saw Jesse drinking out of the spring. They're Fosters, Angus. Fosters!" said Mae. "Don't worry, Leigh. I told Mrs. Tuck about what happened." Winnie said. "I also saw you riding a horse. Without the reins tied to the horn." added Winnie. "Oh. Yes. I didn't know who they were and I was frightened." said Leigh Anne. "Us? Kidnappers. In your dreams, Fosters. You're the ones that stole my horse." grunted Miles. Leigh Anne got so angry, her cheeks turned red. "Oh don't let him get your nerves in a twist, Ms. Foster. He's always been like that." said the Tuck brothers mother. That's what Leigh Anne had guessed. Then there was a splash and laughter. "Oh. You boys! We have guests in the house." said Mae. The boys were in the pond, splashing each other. "Yes, ma!" Jesse cried before being dunked by Miles. They both laughed. "That was some really good riding, Miss.." said Mae eyeing Leigh Anne. "Leigh Anne. Leigh Anne Gracent Foster. And thank you." said Leigh Anne. It was still hard for her to say the Fosters name without putting her mother's maiden name in hers. "Come follow me, girls." said Mae. They walked into an very untidy home. The parlor, looked as though they had never used it. It had a bed in a corner of the room. And was a faded yellow. They followed Mrs. Mae into the kitchen and dinning area. The washing area was filled with dishes. The dinning are looked as though two people sat there daily, but the other chairs were used for storage. There was yarn and wood shavings on the floor and chairs. "Please. Sit in Angus and my chairs. I'll clear these four chairs." said Mae. "So are you two married?" asked Mae. "Oh. I'm not old enough. But, Leigh Anne is and has been old enough." said Winnie. Leigh Anne glared at her cousin. "Oh Winnie. Don't you have quite the mouth today." said Leigh Anne. Mae laughed. "You act just like Miles and Jesse when they were young." said Mae. "And how Miles used to beat Jesse at running?" said Miles walking in. "Suck an egg, Miles." said Jesse walking in behind him. They were both soaking wet. Leah Anne rolled her eyes and looked over at Winnie. She might have had a fly get caught in there and not even noticed. Winnie was so focused on Jesse. _She has a crush on him._ Leigh Anne thought. _Oh goodness. This is not going to end well. _ Her conscience added after. Miles, however was looking at her. She slightly blushed and brought her eyes to Tuck, who was also looking at her. "What's your name again, Miss..." asked Tuck. "Leigh Anne. Leigh Anne Gracent Foster, sir." said Leigh Anne. "Gracent? Well my oh my. I knew your daddy when he was growing up. I also knew your uncle. And your mamma. My oh my. Your daddy made the right decision marrying her." said Tuck. "You knew my dad? And mom growing up?" asked Leigh Anne. "Yeah. I was the same age I am know. I watched the Fosters grow and grow." Tuck said. Leigh Anne was more focusing on the fact that Tuck knew her parents. That cold, cold winter night in New York. She started crying thinking about it. Her mind scolded herself for crying in front of people. _You promised you'd never cry like you did that night and quit it. _her conscience said. "Oh Tuck. Come here dear." said Mae. "No, no. I'm fine." said Leigh Anne, doing as her conscience had said. Miles saw through those tears, though. He recognized them. He recognized them because he knew she was hiding something. Because he did the same thing with Jill. No, I'm not Rumpelstiltskin. Get your head out the Grimm Brothers books! You're still listening right? Because I'm not telling this story to myself, ya know.

_** So hi guys!**_

_** I know I posted Chapter 2 today, but felt like giving an extra, since 1. I'm babysitting a sibling. 2. I had time from homework and 3. felt like it. SO yeah. If you like this book so far, suggestion. Go read my Nancy Drew book. ((Although it's only at the sane chapter as this one)) :),**_

_**Later and REVIEW!**_

_**Libby**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

" Soon after the two boys were dryly clothed, the Tucks and the cousins sat and at pancakes for dinner. Winnie and Leigh Anne we're not used to sitting eating pancakes for dinner instead of a fresh roast beef and with mash-potatoes. "So. When are you going to the Fosters that we never die?" asked Miles. Mae dropped her fork and it clattered onto the plate. Tuck looked up at Miles with agitation. Jesse looked shocked. Meanwhile, the two cousins were very confused on what Miles was saying. "What do you mean Miles?" Leigh Anne asked. "Winnie. Can I talk to you outside?" asked Jesse. "Sure Jesse." said Winnie , smiling at me. "You better protect her Jesse, or your ass is mine." said Leah Anne. Mae looked at Leigh Anne. "Leigh Anne!" cried Winnie. "Oh. I'm so sorry. I'm so use to cursing." Leigh Anne said, innocently. "Miles. Why don't you explain it yourself to Leigh Anne. Since, you brought it up." said Tuck, eyeing his son, unhappy. "Please. Call me Leah. It's what I'm used to." said Leigh Anne. "Leah. That's a very weird name for one." said Mae picking up plates. "Yes. My- my mother gave me the name. It was hers to call me." said Leigh Anne, stuttering. _Don't you DARE cry again._ she thought. "Leigh Anne. Can I speak to you in the living room. Now?" asked Miles. She nodded.

*****Tuck Everlasting*****

Leigh Anne followed Miles to the living room, which consisted of one small love seat and a small couch. "So. What is it Miles?" asked Leigh Anne. "When I was about 22, my family and I were looking for land to live on. We were traveling through a forest, looking for a place to stay and were very thirsty. We had stumbled onto a spring. We were so thirsty, we were almost close to fainting. Ma and Jesse fainted twice from heat." began Miles. "So. You trespassed onto my uncle's property?" asked Leigh Anne. "That's the thing. It was over a century ago that happened. Jesse was 17 when that happened. He still looks and is 17. He's 104. And so is Ma and Pa." said Miles. All Leigh Anne could do was laugh. "So in 1845, you guys became immortal?" asked Leigh Anne. Miles looked serious at her. "You're not lying are you?" asked Leigh Anne. "Nope." he replied. "What happened to you then? You have a ring on your finger." asked Leigh Anne. "Well, we didn't realize in till Jesse fell off a tree, that would have caused him death." he said. "But didn't." said Leigh Anne. He nodded. "Then Ginger, the horse, got shot. By the way. The only thing that didn't drink from the spring was our cat, Whiskers. And then Ma burned herself. Then Pa wanted to try and shoot himself." said Miles, counting his fingers. "Hold it." said Leigh Anne. "Tuck tried to kill himself?!" asked Leigh Anne. He nodded. Leigh Anne took a deep breath. "Then after Jesse fell off a tree, I got married. We figured by then, he was protected by a guardian angel. But there's a sad ending to my love life." said Miles. "My wife, Jill Karts, left with my kids Anna and Beu." said Miles. Leigh Anne felt bad for mentioning about is wife. She suddenly had a moment where a good idea came in. "Wait. Karts? As in Melissa and Vektor Karts?" asked Leigh Anne. "Yes. How did you know?" asked Miles, confused. She sighed. "I guess, in order to explain this, I have to explain how my parents died." said Leigh Anne. "Wait. Your parents died?" asked Miles. "Yes. When I was 19, we were going to Chicago for a wedding. My moms sister. Gracie Leslie. Her and her husband died later that month. But anyway. I was the 3rd child of the Gracent- Foster family. I was one out of 6. My youngest siblings were twins. Charles Foster, Katherine Karts, me, Andrew Foster, Michalya, and Joseph. My sister had gotten married to Gregory Karts, a 3rd cousin of Melissa and Vektor. I was 18 then. Anyway, it had begun raining. Bad. We were trenching through muddy dirt roads. Just to get to my mom's sister's wedding. A tree had fallen down; my-my fam-family's carriage. The tr-tree scared the horses. O-on the side of the road was a river. Th-the horses went towards the river. I-it crashed on the side of the cliff. Ne-near the river. Half of the carriage was in and the other half was out. G-glass was everywhere..." said Leigh Anne. Her whole entire body was trembling. Miles moved next to her. "Th-the twins were only 6. I was the first to be awake. Micha woke next. She was stabbed by a tree when we went t-to the s-ide of the cliff. Blood everywhere. She said to me 'Are we going to Heaven, Leigh?' and I told her to say hi to Grandpa Luke. She said she saw him. Joseph woke next. He said ' We are going to Heaven aren't we Leigh.' I nodded to both of them. Andrew asked to see me. I crawled gently next to him.. He asked to take of his science project to invent things that fly things in the air. I laughed. I did keep it with me. The science thing. Although, Mrs. Foster took it and hid it. Katherine said to me to take care of her husband and her new born child. I promised. Charles was by a door and had left me. I wanted to kill him for that. My mother grabbed my hand, papa was already died trying to keep us safe. My mother said to me 'Watch over my niece from my God awful sister-in law. Protect Winnie and George. Please, Leah. I'm going to leave you with the responiblity to take care of the family. Make sure you find Charles.' and then she died. I tried finding Charles, but he was gone. So was my family. I had nightmares for days. Winifred never knew anything. If Mrs. Foster found me trying to talk to her about it, she'd slap me. Right there." said Leigh Anne now crying. "What happened to Mr. Karts and his child?" Miles asked. "Lillian and Gregory still are alive. I haven't seen my niece in about 2 years." said Leigh Anne. "Comn on. I wanna take somewhere. It will cheer you up." said Miles, smiling. Leigh Anne nodded and took Miles open hand.

*****Tuck Everlasting*****

"See Winnie, it's poisoned. I'm just dry as dust. That's all." said Jesse. Winnie and Jesse had token a walk through a field and to the spring that Winnie had seen Jesse drink out of earlier. "Okay." said Winnie. She didn't care anymore. Leigh Anne would've done more, but Winnie had now formed a feeling she'd never felt before for Jesse. A tingly feeling in her heart. She felt so light headed around Jesse. So light headed, that she could use only simple words. They had begun walking back to the Tuck's small house when Jesse asked, "So. What happened to your cousin?" "I don't know. I only know, is that when she was 19, she's 20 now, her parents and siblings had died in a river." said Winnie. "Wow. Who know this could happen?" asked Jesse, pointing to the lake where Miles and Jesse were swimming in at earlier. Now, there was a boat with two figures. "Is that Miles and Leigh?" asked Winnie in shock. Her cousin wouldn't be caught dead in the middle of a lake with a boy. "Oh no. She has a fear of boats and water!" cried Winnie. "Then why is she out on the lake with Miles?" asked Jesse. "I don't know Jesse!" cried Winnie. Winnie, braver than ever, ran out near the water, Jesse chasing after her. "Leigh Anne! What are you doing with my cousin in the lake?! Don't you know she has a fear of water?! Why is she crying?" yelled Winnie. "Winnie. I'm alright. I told Miles something personal that's all." said Leigh Anne, calmly. "What? Something you can't tell me?!" screamed Winnie. "No. Your mother slapped me each and every time. When your mother tells you, is when she and I will tell you." said Leigh Anne, still calm, but more forceful. "If I'm on my death bed, will you tell me?" asked Winnie. "Yes. If I'm still alive." said Leigh Anne confused. Winnie then started running towards the spring. If Jesse said it was poison, it would kill. "Winnie? Winnie!" yelled Jesse. Leigh Anne following with Miles. Miles went to get the horses. He grabbed the two bareback. Then, helped Leigh Anne on. "HEUH!" she said. And the horse flew off. "Horse thief..." he murmured. Leigh Anne caught up with Jesse, who was running fast. "Did you tell her?" she asked. He shook his head. "Oh Hell!" she said. They got to the spring in record time for a horse. And a boy to run. It was too late. Winnie had token a sip. Leigh Anne started crying. "Your mother's going to hang me. Make me starve." said Leigh Anne, crying. For the first time in 2 years, Leigh Anne finally worried about herself. "Why. I don't feel different.' Winnie said. Jesse closed his eyes. Miles looked at his brother with anger. "You son of a bitch! you didn't tell Winnie! Yet I told Leigh Anne." yelled Miles. "What difference what it make? My cousin is going to be 15 forever!" yelled Leigh Anne. That was the last straw for her. She hopped onto the horse. And road off to the lake. _If my parents and Kathirne, Andrew, Joseph, and Micha die of drowning and being scratched, then so help me, me too. _she thought.

** So I practically CRIED writing this chapter. I hated typing those words about Leigh Anne's Parent's death. (Sooo Sorry..) :...(**

**Kay. Just wanted you to know that. Oh and excuse the language... It seemed like the TIME WHAT?**

**Libby**


	5. Note from Libby

** So. I know the term "suicide" wasn't known to man (maybe... Another thing to check, Libby...) anyway.. I couldn't find the year the Tucks actual year they moved to Treegap and found a FF and used the date of that one. (I think the fanfic was something like "Everlasting Love" or something like that. Any way, I subtracted 104 years off of it and found that year (1914-104yrs= 1845) anyway.. I hope you continue and read my other books..**

**Now I have to go study for a test... Math in particular. (Horrible in math.. Had to use calculator for finding the Tucks Age.. :/)**

**Libby!**


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Winnie had never been so scared in her life. There had been two times in her life she was physically and mentally scared. Her first one was meeting Leigh Anne after her parents death. It had been forever since the girls had met up. So, Winnie didn't know what to expect. She met a just as scared Leigh Anne. One who still screamed in her sleep or had a nightmare about her parents. The other was when she was 6 and her mother thought it would be a good idea for Winnie to ride off alone, near a creek. That's how her fear of drowning came to life. What happened was her father had come to rescue her when he saw her down stream floating, her horse helplessly sitting there. When they got home, Winnie's father slapped his wife for trying to hurt his child's life. They had an argument that night and Rachel and Emily, Winnie's nanny and wet nurse, put her to sleep saying that everything was fine and they were going to protect her. But, sooner rather than later, Rachel was fired for a un-lady like thing, and she married, putting Winnie as her flower girl at the age of 10. And later on, Emily was also fired for not being married. Her parents made her quit. Soon after she met her husband and Winnie was once again the flower girl at age 11. But this moment. This moment in her life. This moment. The moment when Leigh Anne mentioning when she was 19 about hurting herself. This. This was a thing Winnie had to prevent. _Just because of some stupid water_. Winnie thought. "Winnie! What's going on?" asked Jesse. "Please. Leave." said Winnie simply. They had now gotten to the pond and Leigh Anne was lying on her back. Saying something. As Winnie got closer, she heard what Leigh Anne was saying. "Please. Momma and Papa. Please. It should have been me to die, not Andrew or Micha, or even Joseph. Charlie should have stayed. He should have." she said. "Leigh Anne. I'm sorry." said Winnie, nerovously. She had no idea what to do! She was in panick mode. "No. It's not your fault Winnie. I love you. Make sure Jesse and the Tucks take care of you." she said before dunking herself underwater. "NO!" cried Winnie.

*****Tuck Everlasting*****

Mae was cleaning the dishes from dinner while both Fosters and Tuck brothers were out. "You know Mae. It was true what I said. It's just, Miles has no clue that some of those Gracents went a little crazy. Suicide. Or death mentally." said Tuck. "Tuck. What do you mean?" asked Mae. "You saw how Leah froze up and started crying?" asked Tuck. "Yes. Of course.. The poor child." Mae said. "Mae. Her father hated himself. He killed himself, with all his kids inside. Andrew, Katherine, Charles, Joseph and Michalya. He didn't technically kill Charles and Katherine. Even, though, Katherine took Micha and Joseph. And Charles and Leah got out." said Tuck. There suddenly was a yell of "NO!". "Why, that sounded like Winnie!" cried Mae. The two Tucks raced out to see Winnie and Leigh Anne in the pond. Leigh Anne was dunking her body underwater and poor, sweet Winnie was standing there afraid. "Leigh Anne!" yelled Miles. Jesse had caught his brother, but Miles shrugged him off. Miles eyed at his father and mother. Both got the signal. Get Winnie away from Leigh Anne. And out of the pond. Jesse followed his brother in. Both swam towards the girls, while Tuck started towards the water to grab Leigh Anne and Mae went to get towels and then followed her husband. Trying to calm Winnie and trying to convince Leigh Anne to stay above waster was harder than you think. Leigh Anne was determined. Finally, Jesse and Mae carried Winnie back to the shore, crying, when Winnie had given up to struggle. Jesse stayed on shore, while Mae went back in. "Leigh Anne, dear. Please stop." said Mae gently. Suddenly, Leigh Anne stopped struggling. "Get her to shore!" yelled Miles at his own father and mother. They got her to shore, Winnie still to tired to struggle grabbed hold of her cousins hand. Her hand was squeezed. Winnie sighed. "Leigh Anne?" asked Tuck. "Can you hear us Leigh Anne?" asked Mae. Leigh Anne went to her side and vomited. She coughed after. All Tucks breathed a sigh of relief. "Come on dear. Let's get you inside." said Mae.

***** Tuck Everlasting*****

Miles and his father stared off as Winnie, Jesse, Mae and Leigh Anne hobbled inside. "Dad. Why did Leigh Anne do that?" asked Miles. " Miles. Leigh Anne may not know this. If she told you, her family died in a crash." said Tuck, gently. "Yes. She explained that." said Miles. "Well. Did she tell you that her father was delusional?" asked Tuck. "Dad! Where in the world did you get that idea?!" cried Miles. "Miles. Leigh Anne is most likely not mentally sick. Nor is her still alive siblings." said Tuck. "What? Her family is still alive?" asked Miles. "Charles ran through those woods to get away. Leigh Anne might not have survived if it weren't for Charles or Katherine." said Tuck. "Charles and Katherine were her oldest siblings, right?" asked Miles. Tuck nodded. "Katherine took the youngest siblings and Charles took Leigh Anne. She was muttering something about Heaven." said Tuck, thoughtfully. "Wait. You saw them?" asked Miles. He nodded. "Your mother and I needed some supplies to prepare for a big storm, if one ever came, and I told Mae to go ahead and I lagged behind with ole' Ginger. So she went ahead, when I saw a young man bleeding near a rock. He and a woman about 22 and looked as though she had been pregnant before. I rushed home and grabbed Mae and a few medicines and we took all of them here. Into the barn. For the night of course." said Tuck. "Why were you near Chicago?" asked Miles. "They were visiting Mr. and Mrs. Foster. At an out dinner. To talk about Leigh Anne's future." said Tuck. "Charles told us. Katherine too. We believed them. They kept the secret of us and we fed them to good health and they said they were to split up around. Try to find a cure or raise a family. Get married. Katherine took the younger children and Charles had agreed to take Leigh Anne, but Mr. Foster had claimed her from Leigh Anne's father's will." said Tuck. "So, she thinks her brother left her and her siblings and parents died. Why?" asked Miles. "Mrs. Foster, according to Katherine, is a witch to everyone in her family. She hates Winnie and Leigh Anne now, but hated Katherine and Elizabeth's beauty. She just wants beauty for herself. Mrs. Foster probably stuck that in Leigh Anne's head." said Tuck. Miles nodded in agreement. The two started walking into the Tuck house to go check on their family. _"How is Leigh Anne going to except this. This is so much to put onto her." _Miles thought.

**Hi guys!**

** So. Longest time ever... So anyway.. I might not be publishing next week. EXAM TIME. (*Groan*) Now I have a reason behind my hiding last week. If you don't know. I live in south Louisiana. We had gone through a tornado warning and a tornado actually hit us and wiped out my wifi for my laptop. And there was no way of getting my dad off his main computer so, yeah. Also, some of my friends electricity went out. We heard and saw that some people in my tie ninny town had lost their house. So please pray for those also. And I couldn't publish over the weekend because my parents decided to do yard work. (*Another groan*) and I had my towns Fireman Fair over the weekend.. (*Tiny laugh, and apology*) So yes I will get through this book. Also go and check out my "Nancy Drew &amp; Hardy Boy" books! Also I know you guys probably wanted another chapter.**

**Read on and PLEASE REVIEW. Oh and have a nice day,**

**Libby **


	7. Yet another note from Libby

So HI!

Long time, no see. I've actually kinda, quit Fanfiction? No, not stop writing or reading FF. Just started a few books on something called Wattpad. It'd like FF execpt it doesn't involve the concept of being obsessed with a book. SO YEAH.. If you can click the link, it will lead you to my Wattpad account (So you can read the BKS) or go to Wattpad and search Libby3879. I will sorta be contiuing to write the Hardy Boys/ Nancy Drew series, and the Tuck Everlasting book.. And whatever book I need to work on...

Later!

Libby

Wattpad:

user/Libby3879


End file.
